


And Your Lip's Gonna Bleed

by starybinch



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Accidental Voyeurism, Eric doesn't get to cum apparently :(, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Jk he just gets mercilessly cockblocked, Multi, Reader has a vagooter, Reader-Insert, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starybinch/pseuds/starybinch
Summary: You get caught distracting Bim from off stage so Eric comes over to keep an eye on you. Turns out you two are more distracting together than apart...
Relationships: Bim Trimmer/Reader, Eric Derekson/Bim Trimmer, Eric Derekson/Reader
Kudos: 15





	And Your Lip's Gonna Bleed

**Author's Note:**

> Bro I got so tired towards the end of this plus it's been a while since I've written, so sorry if it's not my best work (especially towards the end).
> 
> -
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for my art: starbinch.tumblr.com

The studio is ablaze with multicolored lights, the stage is bustling with activity, and the temperature is rapidly rising as the hot, rainbow lighting beams down on the stage contestants.

It's not a regular night for a show but Bim is still standing in his full suit with that winning smile as he rattles off something about the game the contestants just played. No, this is not a recording session for a later show but rather a livestream to celebrate an entire year broadcasting on public access television. 

You are sitting in what is known lovingly by the rest of the crew as "your spot"; a secluded area off the right of the stage. The curtains on the side and behind the stage perfectly conceal you, but the space between them where they're supposed to meet in the corner (but don’t) allows you visibility to watch the shenanigans. You're essentially isolated, as behind you is nothing but a dark gray, brick wall, and to your left is a black metal staircase leading up to the lights. The only way to get to your spot is by walking across the hanging walkway where the lights are or across the stage. But since they're currently live and no one but the electricians go up to the walkway you are truly safe from any bother.

Bim is still babbling on and on; that’s what he’s best at, after all. The three remaining contestants on stage consist of a chubby girl with blonde hair and pretty, brown eyes, a very muscular looking man with brown hair, blue eyes, and a well kept beard with a handlebar mustache, and a lithe little man with red hair and blue eyes. The woman with blonde hair had most certainly got your attention when you saw her walk in, but unfortunately their backs are now towards you and you are no longer able to admire her cuteness.

Bim is, as per usual, flirting with the contestants. He seems particularly fond of the gentleman with the handlebar mustache. Despite his interest, however, he still peeks around the man every few seconds to meet your gaze, his strange way of flirting with you by flirting with someone else but keeping your attention.

Several times after he’s sexed you up with his eyes you decide to retaliate with the motion of sucking his dick, a movement that makes you choke on a laugh. The intent was that it would help him chill out, give him what he wanted, but if anything it only seems to rile him up more.

A few more minutes pass of you two silently communicating through eye contact with, on your end anyway, the occasional crude gestures. You tilt your head away to laugh quietly into your hand and when you turn back to the stage your attention is grabbed by the person standing on the other side of the stage rather than by the main part of the show.

It is Eric, and you note that he looks just as intrigued between your gestures as he does mortified and somewhat disappointed in your conduct on a  _ livestream. _ You watch as he disappears behind the curtain on his right, clearly moving for the stairs up to the lights.

You sit up in your chair, cross one leg over the other and your arms over your chest, and dip your head to make eye contact with Bim one last time, expression similar to a child who knows they’re about to get their ass whooped. Bim simply looks at you with furrowed brows, clearly extremely confused by the sudden mood shift. Ah, so he can only “telepathically” speak with you when it has to do with sex. Understood.

In an attempt to get a visual on Eric you glance up, desperately hoping he was simply going up to fix a light and  _ didn’t  _ see you and Bim messing around and you  _ weren’t _ going to get in trouble for causing distractions off stage; but all you manage to do is blind yourself like the court jester. You recoil even further into your chair, hands smacking over your eyes to rub at them and create pretty patterns of swirling colors to ease the pain of the blinding fucking sun away.

To your left you can hear the quiet clanging of someone (Eric) making their way down the stairs but you choose to ignore it for the time being. Maybe if you pretend that unknown person (Eric) isn’t there they (Eric) will go away. But you know that it’s Eric, and you know he will very patiently stand there and wait until you’re done rubbing your eyes and look up at him. At this point you’re just prolonging the inevitable. But what’s a few more seconds? 

You continue rubbing at your eyes, now bent forward with your elbows on your knees. Eric hasn’t said anything yet so, hell, just how long can you get away with this? Maybe a few  _ more  _ seconds wouldn’t hurt. 

Back on stage you hear Bim gearing up and getting the contestants excited for another game. If you weren’t currently prolonging your punishment for being a distraction you’d love to watch him get all excited. He's cute when excited, big ole grin and bright, sparkly eyes.

There’s some shuffling towards you and then you feel Eric’s hand on your back, rubbing gentle circles into your spine, a soothing motion that gives you some ease of mind. More shuffling when you still don't look up at him, a grin cropping up on your face as you try not to laugh at the whole situation. His hand is sliding around you and under your arm, the other doing the same, and then you’re being gently eased upwards to stand. You stop rubbing your eyes but still refuse to look at him, instead glancing across the stage to see if anyone else had taken Eric’s spot over there. Empty.

Eric accidentally kicks the chair, sighing deeply under his breath, and you can hear it quietly scoot away from you. The noise is startling and you jump a bit, about to turn around. But then you hear him sit down in it, the old metal creaking at the weight of a body easing into the fabric. This is what finally prompts you to glance down at him. Your eyes are greeted by the sight of him very happily and comfortably resting in your chair, eyes closed and gentle smile gracing his lips. 

“That’s my chair, stinky!” You whisper, turning yourself around to face him completely. Your hands move to your hips and a frown that is clearly you trying not to smile forms on your face. “You took my seat!”

He opens his eyes to look up at you and you don't fail to notice the upwards tick to the corners of his smile. Eric pats his thighs, looking up at you with soft, brown eyes. "No, I didn’t t-take your seat at all. Your seat is right here, silly.”

The stuttering tells you that he’s up to something; something mischievous you imagine; as he only stutters when he’s nervous or in a stressful situation. But you decide to play along for now, wanting to see what he’s got up his sleeve. You still can’t shake the feeling that you’re in trouble, given that you and others have gotten in trouble for causing distractions  _ before _ . So just for good measure, before you sit down you glance down his body, get a good look at him.

He giggles. “Do you see something you like, or w-what?”

“Yes, actually,” You point to his too-tight button up. It’s floral patterned today and, well, it is most every day actually. Despite the lack of decent light in your little corner you saw it earlier, dark blue background with pretty white and pink flowers on it and green palm fronds. “You look very nice in your shirt today, Eric.”

“Aw,” He giggles again, a little high pitched sound that brings you great amounts of joy. An intense ball of love smacks you directly in the blood pumper. “Thank you.”

He holds his arms out, indicating he would like you to sit down now. You won’t keep the man waiting, of course, that’s just rude. You turn back to the stage but crane your neck around to make sure you don’t trip or hurt him as you sit down. Your hands hold you up on his knees as your ass makes contact with his thighs, but the instant you feel your cheeks make landing he’s wrapping his arms around your tummy and pulling you close to him. 

You move your legs to either side of Eric’s knees for comfort and lean back against his chest, head on one shoulder and your hands resting over his arms around your tummy. You are unsure whether Bim saw Eric come over since you were busy rubbing the bright light of god herself from your eyeballs, but you notice that since they started their new game he hasn’t looked over. Probably for the best given your position.

You assumed the plan was simply watching the show, the only difference being you are now sitting in Eric's lap rather than your own chair. This plan, as simple as it might be, oh so slowly and gently begins easing into another plan that you had no part in creating when Eric begins tenderly pressing his lips to the back of your neck. “You smell nice t-today.” 

“I smell the same as I always do,” you smile, still watching the stage.

“I know, and it smells nice,” he sighs against your skin. For several minutes the two of you sit quietly minus the occasional giggle, watching your other idiot on stage make a fool of himself as per usual.

It seems that Bim is finally winding down on his explanation of the game to the camera and is removing his suit jacket. As he finishes up, Eric slides a hand up to the collar of your shirt and gently tugs it to the side. You think he's trying to tell you to shift your body weight because his legs are beginning to get sore, which is fair. Bony ass or not, having weight on your thighs can cut blood circulation and become uncomfortable fairly quickly.

Eric's arm still wrapped around your torso tightens, squishing your back against his tummy, and he just  _ barely _ , oh so  _ faintly _ twitches his hips upwards, although you think nothing of it. “No, p-please sit still,” He whispers, his breath warm against your skin.

So you ease back to your original position and do as told. You aren’t entirely sure what it is he’s doing, and you’re about to turn around and  _ ask _ him what he’s doing until you feel him pressing another kiss to the back of your neck. Then, very surprisingly, he makes his way down the exposed skin, leaving a trail of kisses and gentle nibbles in his wake. 

An expression of incredulity passes over your face, surprised Eric would get so lovey in a semi-public place given his shyness towards even simple acts of affection. You continue to watch the stage, now fearful of anyone looking behind them at  _ just  _ the right angle to see in your hidey hole, and notice that Bim is now finished with his exaggerated display and is beginning to turn back towards the contestants. Just as his eyes meet yours and you see that look of recognition regarding Eric there with you, the man under you attaches himself to your neck, sucking a bruise to the skin. As a precautionary measure his hand moves up to cover your mouth, protecting you from accidentally letting out any sounds that might draw attention. Your eyes widen, then fall half closed as the pleasure of the hickie finally catches up to your surprise.

Bim eyes you with alarm before realization sets in and he instead stares down Eric, who only wiggles his fingers to wave at him in response with a smarmy smile.

It’s not until the blue haired man has turned away to gather some items needed for the upcoming game before Eric removes his lips from your skin, but his hand remains over your mouth. For what reason you are unsure, because he’s now leaning forward to whisper in your ear, and you know for certain it would be easier to answer him were his hand not over your mouth. “Is everything, um- are you d-doing okay?”

You nod, knowing that with Eric, no matter what’s happening, you are safe. Although you can’t see it you can feel him smile against your shoulder, then a kiss. “G-good.” Eric taps his first two fingers against your lips, a motion you know well to mean ‘open your mouth’; which you happily and somewhat eagerly do. He slides those two fingers into your mouth and presses them against your tongue.

So you close your lips around his fingers and roll your tongue. Meanwhile Eric’s other hand has moved to the front of your pants where he plays a blind game of “why won’t my fingers just unbutton the fucking pants already?” 

Finally, after much fumbling around Eric has unbuttoned your pants and miraculously pulled down the zipper with little to no resistance. He pulls his fingers from your mouth, a thin line of spit trailing behind them attached to your lip until he gets to your chest. His non-spitty hand slides down your tummy to the waistband of your underwear and pulls the fabric away from your skin so his non-spitty hand can slide down your tummy into them.

Eric’s familiarity with your body allows him to quickly find what he’s looking for. He presses his fingers to either side of your clit, gently rubbing up and back down, slipping lower with each downward stroke. His motions, as gentle (and not  _ enough _ ) as they may be, already have you squirming in his lap, quiet moans slipping from between your lips.

He eases you over to the other side of his chest, readjusting so that he can press his free hand over your mouth again. “D-don’t get too loud, people can still hear you.” As he declares this statement his fingers slide down and he slips a finger into you, the digit easily sliding in among the eager wetness and causing a low whimper. This earns you a giggle from Eric and he presses his lips back to your shoulder to suppress the noise. “Something t-tells me- um, something tells me you’re a little excited.”

Your head falls back against his shoulder as he eases in the second finger with little to no trouble, whatever happening on stage (dodge ball with water balloons?) no longer a major concern to you. Your hips begin moving in tandem with the thrusting of his fingers, grinding forward as much as possible to get the most out of his fingers diving into you. With your movements in his lap Eric is finding himself seeking out friction against his own arousal, the tightness of his erection pressing against the zipper of his shorts, throbbing painfully and reminding him of how badly he desires to feel you. As time progresses he begins rolling his hips up to meet yours as you grind down into his fingers. And so you two sit for several minutes, working in perfect sync to get as much pleasure possible from the simple touching and rubbing.

But it’s not enough. Not just for you, but for Eric, too. Every few seconds his cock twitches desperately against his thigh, the constant leaking of thick precum smearing across the skin with every movement you two make. He wants more, he wants  _ you _ , and there’s no doubt in his mind you’re ready for him to plunge his thick cock into your warmth given the noises you're murmuring against his hand  _ and  _ how dripping wet you are.

“I w-want you, please. I’m so, um- so hard,” he mumbles against your shoulder shyly, accentuating his claim with a roll of his hips. You moan, the sound vibrating against his hand because that’s all you can do, really, and he knows you well enough to recognize that as an agreement. 

Eric pulls his hands from your mouth and pants and pats your thighs, alerting you to get up. You stand and quickly slip your thumbs into your pants and underwear to slide them down to your knees. Eric stands right behind you and wastes no time doing the same, unbuttoning and pulling down the zipper of his own pants before letting both them and his boxers fall to his knees. 

A quick glance down tells you just how much he  _ needs _ this, cock standing proudly at attention, thick and throbbing, drooling precum almost constantly. He follows your line of sight to his dick and gives a nervous laugh. “It’s, uh- it’s b-been a while… But I’m sure you know that.”

And you do know that. You and Bim are the only two people Eric ever screws around with, but with busy and conflicting schedules finding time to be alone and intimate had been very few and far between. The last time you’d gotten a good ramming was at least two months ago, and that was just with Bim on a late work night because Eric had some family business to attend to; so you know Eric must be exponentially more pent up than you are. 

He sits back down, adjusting himself comfortably before holding his arms out to welcome you back to his lap. You spin yourself back around and ease yourself down, stopping right before sitting completely. Eric grips the base of his cock with one hand, the other resting on your hip to help guide you to the right spot. Your hands move to the arm rests of the chair to hold yourself up as he slides the head of his dick between your folds, back to your entrance, and repeats this several times, coating the tip in as much of your wetness as possible. Finally,  _ finally _ he positions you directly above his pulsating length and gently presses down on your hip, slowly easing the tip of his cock into your soft heat. 

The groan that emanates from Eric is enough to make you throb, your desire to have him fucking into you so strong it’s the only thing on your mind. You try to sit down faster, wanting nothing more than to feel him as far as he’ll go, but his hands grip your waist and he breathes heavily against your skin. “N-no, slow down. I can’t- I w-won’t last long if you just- if you move t-too fast.”

You whine, desperate for more, harder, faster,  _ now _ , but take his advice. As cute as it is when he finishes early (such an eager thing), he clearly doesn’t want that to happen right now. So you slowly, slowly,  _ slowly _ ease yourself down onto his cock, and it feels like it takes an entire eternity and one day before you’re finally fully seated with him inside you, which pulls a long moan from both you and him. 

Again you want to get right to it, grinding down to get as much of him as you possibly can, but as before he warns you to keep it slow and smooth. In return for slowing when he asked he snakes an arm around and up your torso, pressing his fingers to your lips which you quickly open your mouth for. Your tongue swirls around them, sucking on them, and the feeling makes Eric buck up and press his free hand over his mouth to keep from making a loud noise. When he feels you’ve sufficiently wet his fingers he pulls them from your mouth, moving back down to gently circle your clit, rub his fingers over them, everything you love for him to do. 

After a painful amount of time he finally gives you permission to move, where you immediately turn your head to kiss him. It’s sloppy and messy, tongues rolling over each other and teeth nibbling at swollen lips, but it’s perfect. Your hips began moving on their own the instant permission was given, rotating in a tightly wound circle. Eric, at some point or another, had slid down in the chair, making it easier for him to finally thrust up and bounce you on his cock.

You're thankful you had decided to kiss him, the noise you make from feeling him slide in and out of you being muffled against his lips instead of coming out as a full on moan. Judging by the amount of noises he's making you can assume the sentiment is shared. 

Continuing to play with your clit was becoming increasingly difficult with you bouncing, as was kissing. Eric instead moves both hands to your hips to help pull you up and drop you back down in his lap and hopes that it makes up for the loss of stimulation to your clit. While it isn't the same, isn't as  _ good _ or as  _ intense _ , feeling his cock going so deep is still enough to drive you wild.

Every other time you drop down he thrusts up, adjusting his hips the tiniest amount as he searches for the right angle that makes you clench around him so deliciously tight. It takes a few tries, but he knows for certain when he's got it when your hand flies to cover your mouth and the warmth surrounding him tightens so much he almost cums right then and there. 

Eric has to pause for a moment after that because he's forced to remove one hand from your hip to cover his own mouth and muffle the mumbled words of praise that threaten to loudly expel themselves from his lungs. 

You, on the other hand, were not on board with the sudden stop of pleasure, having felt the tightness winding in your abdomen that is synonymous with upcoming release. Your hands find their way to the arm rests of the chair and your feet flat on the ground as you begin doing the work, lifting your ass and dropping it back down so you can keep feeling the perfection of his cock sliding in and out of you, every bump and vein so wonderfully stimulating. Each excited twitch of his cock adds that much more to your own pleasure, and you find that familiar sensation roiling in your stomach after only a few seconds of starting up again.

Whether Eric recovered from his near release or he simply no longer cared enough to try and last a while longer, you don't know. Even he doesn't know, really. But he tightly wraps his arms around your midriff and pulls you back into his lap, thrusting up so hard it kicks you almost right to the finish line of your orgasm.

You know you won't be able to cum until he does. It always takes the feeling of his cock twitching frantically as it pumps the large load of his warm cum into your body for you to reach your own release, clenching around Eric's cock and milking it for all it's worth. The thought alone drives you one step closer to cumming and you moan quietly.

Eric's movements are quickly becoming erratic as he very quickly approaches his orgasm. In an attempt to keep quiet he's been keeping busy by littering any exposed area he can with kisses and small hickies, and you can feel his moans vibrating against your skin. 

He opens his mouth, panting hotly, and you feel him mouthing against your shoulder. His words are just barely audible, whispering combined with the muffling of something in front of his mouth thankfully dampening any loud sounds. "O-oh, I'm- I'm close..."

It is at this exact moment that Bim slips between the gap in the curtains, careful not to jostle them too much. The instant he views you two he backpedals, surprise evident on his face, but he quickly recovers and moves his hands to his hips.

Eric freezes in place, eyes wide, cock hidden safely in your warmth still happily twitching away and oozing a large amount of pre due to how close he was. You smile sheepishly, giving Bim a small wave.

"Seriously, guys?" Bim stares down at you with a stern, disappointed look and shakes his head. "Put yourselves back together and get to my office immediately." And with that he turns around and slips back through the crack with whence he came.

You and Eric glance at each other with worried eyes. Bim seemed genuinely upset, and while he has every reason to be it's still a little unexpected. 

Once you're free of Eric's grasp you stand, his half-hard cock sliding out of you and earning a shiver from you both. In less than two minutes you're both…  _ presentable _ . At least enough to make it to Bim's office without getting stopped and questioned. And so you do, quickly flitting between crew members as they clean up the show that neither of you noticed had ended in the first place. 

By the time you make it to Bim's office you're both a nervous mess. Was he really mad over what happened? What if he fired you two? What if he hated you now for some reason? That last one doesn't even make  _ sense _ considering you're talking about  _ Bim Trimmer _ , but still the worry persists.

Through the frosted glass pane in the door you notice the room is completely dark minus the blue glow of the blacklights along the left and right wall and the single desk lamp, meaning he's sitting _at_ his desk right now.

You gently knock on the door and, at his affirmation, open the door. Once Eric's in the room you both turn expectantly to Bim, who has been otherwise silent. "Close the door."

His tone is cold, which is worrying, but you turn to gently close the door. You lock it after being commanded to do that as well, before turning back to him. The sleeves of his white dress shirt glows beautifully in the black light whereas the front is blanketed with warm, yellow light from the lamp on his desk. He looks angry, disappointed, but just as gorgeous as always.

“Any possible idea why I would’ve told you two to come in here?” He asks, folding his hands together and under his chin. 

Neither of you answer, but whether that's because you both thought the other would or because you're both too ashamed to answer is unknown.

Bim unfolds his hands to rub at his temples in irritation. When he looks back up he's eyeing down Eric.

“Eric, why do you think I brought you in here?” He inquires again. 

He freezes in place. You can feel the embarrassment rolling off of him at the question, and you're beginning to get secondhand embarrassment. Bim knows as well as you do that Eric has never,  _ never  _ been good with conversations regarding sex or other such themes due to his embarrassment; not so much of the actions themselves but of the discussion of said actions. Bim knew this would happen yet he still asked… It's strange and somewhat suspicious, but Bim could also be kind of stupid and oblivious sometimes, so maybe it's an honest mistake. 

“I-I, um… W-we were just- there was p-p…” He’s trying so hard but he can’t get it out, staring down at his feet as he shifts back and forth uncomfortably in the silence. 

Bim stands, his chair rolling back and the air conditioner being the only two noises in the room. This means he's not wearing his shoes, as they usually tap on the wood floor. His hand pivots on the desk as he walks around the corners before sliding dramatically off the desk and meeting the other behind his back. Bim walks right up to Eric, stopping about two feet away. “Come on, Eric. I’m sure a big, smart man like you can figure it out. Why do you think I told you to come in here on such short notice?”

You almost feel like this is cruel, not just to Eric, but to you for having to watch. “Because we were-”

Bim cuts you off with a sharp glare, turning towards you and stopping so close you could definitely punch him in the nuts if need be. “Eric, it seems our friend here doesn’t know how to keep their mouth shut when they aren’t being talked to.”

Ah. So that’s what this is. You purse your lips, now armed with the knowledge that Bim is just a horny fuck and wants to flex his commandeering abilities. You smirk and, with the smarmiest of tones possible respond to his remark. “I’m sorry, Mister Trimmer. I just wanted to help my colleague because it looked as if he was having difficulty answering.”

You can tell Bim is biting the inside of his lip when you call him “Mister Trimmer”; a secret weapon used specifically for when you wanted to get him riled up. He squints at you with a small, tight-lipped smile.

Eric, the poor man, looks extremely confused at the strange sexual tension radiating from you and Bim, still believing that you were both in there because you were going to get in trouble for committing the sex.

“They’ve got quite the attitude, wouldn’t you say, Eric?” Bim glances up at him. “Get behind them.”

Eric quickly shuffles over to you and stands a few feet away. Bim looks over your head at him. “Closer, Eric.” Still confused, Eric does as told, stepping forward a couple of feet until you can feel the warm air around him against your back. But it’s still not close enough to appease Bim. 

The blue haired man steps forward and reaches around your head with both arms to grab Eric by the collar of his shirt and yank him towards you. Eric stumbles into your back and you turn your head just in time to avoid your nose being painfully smashed into Bim’s chest, instead having your ears pressed tightly to the sides of your head between the two men’s bodies.

Bim brushes his lips by Eric’s ear and whispers something low enough that you aren't able to understand the words. All you’re able to hear is some soft rumbling, your own breathing, the two men’s breathing and their pounding heartbeats. But whatever Bim says makes Eric’s heart pick up the speed. 

You hear Eric let out a couple of quiet “O-oh”s, then a quick smack as Bim leaves a kiss on his cheek before pulling away and allowing you room to breathe again. Your freedom to breathe doesn’t last long. 

Eric bends down to wrap his arms around your torso and lift you just far enough off the floor that he can easily get you over to the desk. Bim watches from the side until Eric has spun around and is standing with his ass on the edge of the desk and you in front of him, practically leaning back and using him for support to stand.

Bim nods, indicating for Eric to release his hold on you. He slowly begins walking forward with his arms placed behind his back as he eyes you and Eric up and down. “Now I  _ know _ my sweet, good boy Eric here is not the one who instigated that. It’s impossible. Not once in all the time I’ve known him has he been brave enough to start fucking someone in public." The crude language as well as acknowledging that is what happened makes Eric suck in a breath and you reach down to pat the side of his thigh soothingly. "So that means the one who distracted me while I was up on stage doing important things and then seducing Eric is  _ you _ ,” he finishes right as he stops in front of you and jabs a finger into your chest. He doesn’t remove it despite the uncomfortable expression that crops up on your face. “You are a very bad little employee. I mean, what if I had popped a boner right up there on stage while streaming live to millions of viewers, hm?” 

His pointing finger digs deeper into your chest, making you flinch back into Eric’s body until the two of you are both leaning backwards, over the desk. It isn't until Eric is practically laying across the desk that he removes his finger from digging into your body. That hand instead moves up so he can grab your chin between his thumb and forefinger and jerk you forward to smash your lips together in a rough meeting of skin and teeth. He kisses you fervently, tongue swiping across your lower lip to demand you open your mouth. When you don’t open up immediately in a fit of deviancy he bites down, a sharp tooth splitting your lip just enough for him to lap up the blood that bubbles to the skin’s surface with a shivery moan. Your lips hesitantly part, one now swollen and burning, but his tongue is ever eager to slide into your mouth and have a playdate with your own. 

Bim doesn't kiss you for long, although you know from experience that he can go an entire night making out with someone and be happy with just that. He pulls away with a smirk and spins his pointer finger, commanding you with an air of authority. "Turn around, face Eric." 

You do not hesitate to do as you're told, quickly spinning around to look up into Eric's sweet face. He gives you a soft, bashful smile and a small shrug. His eyes leave yours to dart over your head before returning and you imagine Bim has just given him some command. It doesn't take much of your imagination, though, as Eric is taking your face in his hands, gently tilting your chin up to kiss him.

Eric's kisses are drastically different from Bim's, but you've found that their methods aren't always able to be neatly categorized into two groups. For now it seems Eric is going to continue being the sweet man he is in his day to day life. The tip of his tongue quickly swipes across your lip and he winces  _ for you _ when he runs over the split. You sigh and part your lips to move and meld so perfectly with his, tongues dancing together in the dark.

Just as you and Eric have found a rhythm you feel Bim's hand on your back and he's pushing you forward. Since you're already flush with Eric's front the only thing to do is lay back on the desk like before. So he does; Eric has the mind to sit up on the desk before you both get too far down for him to do so and leans back, reaching below your arms to pull you up with him. He slides you up his chest, your legs naturally sliding to either side of his hips, and then the two of you are starting up your rhythm again.

Once you're both situated Bim grabs Eric's knees and pushes them apart so he can step between them. He slides Eric down the desk just enough for his bottom to be hanging halfway off the edge of the desk, on the balls of his feet to keep him up and steady so he doesn't slide off the rest of the way. 

Bim's hands move to your hips, where he roughly grabs and yanks you up to your knees. They slide around to your ass where he takes a handful of assed cheek in each hand and gives a bountiful squeeze.

“Look at you two. Making out on  _ my _ desk like two horny teens who can’t wait until they get home. Absolutely despicable,” he teases, which is evident by the smile in his voice and the fact that he's currently rubbing Eric through his shorts.

Eric groans against your lips, a combination of Bim's words and the hand pressing against his clothed erection making him buck up and off the table. He rests his hands on your hips, but they quickly begin wandering. Across your back, down your sides, to your ass where he squeezes so wonderfully. His lips move perfectly in sync with yours, murmuring quiet words of appreciation at you for kissing him and Bim for touching him.

It ends all too soon when Bim pulls his hand away from Eric's crotch to brace both hands on your hips and jerk you back towards his body. This inadvertently pulls you away from Eric's lips and a pout forms on his face. Bim firmly presses himself to your bottom, grinding into you so you can feel how hard he is beneath his pants. "You feel that?" 

“No, actually,” Eric quips while he props himself up on his elbows. He gives a few chaste kisses to your jawline before speaking again. “B-because someone pulled them away from me.”

"Well,  _ someone _ already got to fuck earlier while I have gotten  _ nothing  _ yet. "

Your eyes roll at the banter, having missed it but also…  _ not _ . "He didn't get to, like, finish or anything," you interject. "He got a little interrupted before he could get there."

“Okay, well maybe if I’d been included in the first place then he would’ve gotten to nut already and he’d be on round two right now,” Bim retorts with a snooty attitude.

“Since when do w-we have to include you every time we mess around?” Eric asks, his tone full of sass. He leans to the side to look at Bim around your neck.

“Since you start  _ fucking  _ in  _ my  _ studio, Eric. "

Eric begins to remind him that this studio is not, in fact, his, but Bim quickly cuts him off. 

"Don't you even say that, Eric," he chastises. "This is my studio as much as it is the boss man's!"

Eric rolls his eyes and you can feel him smile against the sensitive skin of your neck. He places a hand behind your head to ease you down so he can whisper in your ear, just loud enough for Bim to hear that he's speaking but still too quiet to make out the words. "He's a g-goober, isn't he?"

"What was that?" Bim asks, but you're suddenly more interested in the unmistakable sound of Bim's belt buckle. "Sorry, Eric. I didn't quite hear you, you're gonna have to speak up." 

Eric chuckles, dipping back down to your collarbone. "Nothing, B-Bim, it's fine."

Bim snorts behind you and slides the belt from his black slacks. "Is it fine, Eric? You seem a little nervous with all your stuttering right now. Embarrassed to be fucking on my desk?" He pauses. "Well, I guess you're not fucking yet, are you?" Bim tilts his head and leans down to look between you and Eric's body and the stuttering man does the same. "Damn, they're not even actually touching you yet. A shame, really. I bet you two could make quite the show for me." 

A shiver runs down your spine at Bim's tone and the idea of him watching you two fuck on his desk. Judging by the gasp as Eric sucks in a sharp breath you assume he's feeling the same way. 

"Oh wait, sorry. I forgot Eric's the cuck around here, not me."

You can't help but laugh, apologizing to Eric between giggles. "Sorry, sorry. I just wasn't expecting that."

Eric simply huffs against your skin, hands moving to the hem of your shirt to pull it up. "W-whatever," he grumbles. His palms slide up your tummy to your chest, where he fiddles with the bottom of your undergarment. "Bim can take my place as the certified cuck if he w-wants."

This pulls another laugh from you, hard enough this time to make your arms and knees weak and you sit down on Eric's thighs. After a few moments of you wheezing to yourself over something that shouldn't have been as funny as it was, the gorgeous sound of Eric beginning to laugh graces your ears. Then, behind you, Bim is chuckling, too. The overly serious air in the room is instead filled with giggles as the three of you laugh over the usage of "cuck" so casually. Eric lays back against the desk again, hands moving to his tummy as he begins laughing harder which in turn makes  _ you  _ laugh harder, and it now seems the three of you are no longer laughing at “cuck” but rather each other’s laughter.

At some point during Eric and your raucous laughter Bim has removed himself from between Eric’s legs and sauntered around behind the desk again. He’s still chuckling quietly, although it’s diminished significantly and is nowhere near as giggly as the two of you still on the desk. Bim lifts one knee to the wooden surface next to Eric’s head and puts his weight on it as he leans over, uses his other hand flat on Eric’s chest to steady himself, and reaches forward to tilt your chin up. 

Your laughing calms to broken giggles as Bim is clearly trying to move on. Eric, sensing the change in attitude, begins to calm himself down as well, happy for the break in the previously humorless atmosphere for you all to laugh and ease the tension. He opens his eyes when he feels Bim’s pants skim against his cheek to see nothing but Bim’s clothed grundle. A scowl pulls his features taught. “Bim, your crotch is in my face.”

Bim’s lips are brushing across your lips but a laugh interrupts your impending kiss. “And that’s a problem?”

"Yes, b-because I can't sit up anymore or I'll run face first into you," When he gets no response he adds, "Which  _ means  _ I w- I won't be able to kiss them or anything!”

Bim pulls away to look down at the man whose face is half covered by the crotch of his pants, but he has no intention of removing his knee from the desk. "Again, not something I'd call a problem."

"And w-why is  _ that _ ?"

"Because you can just touch me instead," Bim explains, his attitude nothing but smug. "Look, see this?" He gestures to his crotchular region with a wave of his hand, and when he continues speaking it’s with slow words and a childish pitch. "In  _ here _ is something called a  _ pe- _ "

You rub your hands over your face, knowing full well that this banter could continue for a while, but the sudden cut off of Bim’s speech alarms you. While Eric  _ had _ muttered out a grumbled “Shut up, Bim”, it was extremely rare that Bim actually listened to him and shut up. When you remove your hands you’re greeted with the view of Eric’s head tilted back, oh so kindly exposing his neck while he mouths at the bulge in Bim’s pants.

Bim himself seems suddenly preoccupied with the mouth over his dick. Not that you can blame him, of course. Even from your point of view it's quite an engrossing show; one that, were you not aching for some kind of attention, you would be mesmerized by. Unfortunately you were very desperate for something; receiving attention, giving attention, hell, just something to  _ do.  _

You lean down to smother Eric's exposed neck in kissies, beginning with small, chaste pecks before moving on to more open mouthed, sloppy smooches to his skin. As you pay special attention right below his jaw he begins rutting up against your ass, muffled moans coming out against the fabric of Bim's pants.

Bim himself had begun to make quiet noises, too, unable to keep his authoritarian attitude up while Eric so graciously slobbed all over his crotch. His hands move to your hair, petting it in time with his hips rocking back and forth. He grows tired of this quickly, though, just simple bump n grinds, so he lifts your head to look at him. "Pants off."

You quickly scramble from Eric's lap to stand by the desk as you near frantically peel your pants from your legs. A quick glance up shows that Bim had stepped back and is doing the same, unbuttoning and unzipping his slacks until they're down to his knees. You stand in your shirt and underwear, hesitant to take off your undergarments as you hadn't been told to do so. You meet his eyes once he's situated and point to your underwear with a questioning look. He nods, and you slide those down your legs to join your pants on the floor.

Eric had been happily watching you undress yourself until he heard Bim's zipper slide down, at which point he drops his head back to the desk to watch Bim. The game show host licks his lips at noticing Eric staring at his hands as his thumbs slide into the waistband of his underwear. As per usual he makes it a show, and you can't help but get sucked into watching it just like Eric did. Bim slowly, slowly slides the elastic band down, your eyes following them and hungrily taking in each new centimeter of exposed skin. 

After an eternity of watching him tantalize you both he finally frees his cock from it's confines, by which point you feel like you're practically drooling. Bim grins down at Eric, then up at you before pointing at Eric's lap. "Off."

You jump to action, all but hopping on Eric to shakily undo his button and pull down the zipper before grabbing the belt loops on his hips and shimmying them down (with a little help from Eric lifting his hips, of course). You immediately rub your palm over his erection, eyeing the wet spot that had formed on his underwear with a smile. Eric’s hips bump up into your hand, cock twitching at the stimulation. His head falls back to the desk for a  _ second  _ time as a moan rumbles in his chest before being muffled as Bim presses the head of his cock against his bottom lip. You watch with interest as Bim slides his leaking tip across Eric’s plump lip with ease while, for the time being, Eric is just looking up at him. If you didn’t know any better you’d think Eric wasn’t too impressed with what was happening right now, the blank look bordering on irritation.

The sexual tension between those two is almost just a little too much for you, so to distract yourself you pull on the elastic of Eric's underwear. The sudden tension in his muscles lets you know that even the fabric sliding across his erection is enough to warrant a reaction. You only slide them down enough for his cock to be free of its confines then get right to work, wrapping a hand around the base to pull it up to your lips and leave a kiss on the head. The resounding moan that follows makes Eric's lips part, apparently just enough for Bim to slide the tip of his dick between them. 

Eric no longer seems so hesitant now that his mouth is open, so he opens it wider to allow Bim access and the blue haired whore is ever eager to slide his throbbing cock further into the wet heat. Despite his urgency earlier it seems Bim has calmed somewhat or at least is being considerate of Eric's throat, reaching down to gently brush his thumbs along his cheeks. 

You keep getting distracted from the task at hand, the two men in front of you being quite entertaining. With a shake of your head to get back on track you stick out your tongue to swipe along the underside of Eric’s dick, slide it along the length before another kiss is delivered to the tip. This motion is continued; start at the bottom, kiss at the top; and each subsequent kiss earns you a gleeful twitch of his cock. It isn’t until you’re hearing the quiet moans and heavy breathing from Bim and Eric that you glance up again. You’re greeted with the glorious sight of Bim with his hands braced on the desk, hunched over Eric’s upper body while he gently glides his cock in and out of his mouth. He’s careful still, attempting to control himself enough that he doesn’t accidentally jerk into Eric’s mouth and choke him, but Eric has his hands braced on Bim’s thighs regardless. Extra insurance, maybe? Better to be safe than sorry. 

Having now kissed and licked at every available inch of Eric’s cock you now consider it safe enough to pop the head into your mouth, swirling your tongue around it. Your spit mixes with the pre oozing practically nonstop from the tip and assists your endeavor down, down, bobbing your head farther along his throbbing dick. Your breathing is heavy, matching now with Bim’s and Eric’s as you struggle not to run out of oxygen. After all, breathing can be a little difficult when you’ve got a got damn sausage tenderizing the back of your throat.

One of Eric’s hands moves from Bim’s thighs to your head, gently holding you in place as his hips thrust up once, twice, then relax again, but it quickly flies back to Bim’s body as he does the same into Eric’s mouth. Eric pushes him away, swatting at his thighs as he gasps in coughing breaths. “G-good grief, Bim! At least try to control yourself a little b-better, would you please?”

But Bim is too concerned with having his cock back in Eric’s mouth, his shaky breaths evidence to his rapidly approaching nut busting. "Fuck, n- Eric w-wait…" He grips himself in one hand and gives a few quick strokes. "Come back, please, just a little- a little longer."

Eric no longer seems upset so much as he now looks almost sympathetic. You suppose that's because he experienced that "so close yet so far" moment less than an hour ago. Bim on the other hand looks desperate, more pre gather at the tip with every throb of his cock. 

You can't stand to let him  _ suffer _ , what kind of person would you be to not let him finish? So you're climbing onto the desk, over Eric's legs and laying across his chest to take Bim’s cock into your mouth. He immediately presses a hand to the back of your head. It doesn’t take much longer for him to cum, heavy panting mingling with whorish moans as he shoots his load down your throat. His cock twitches heavily against your tongue and he leaves it there, happy to admire the view of your lips wrapped so prettily around him.

As soon as you had crawled up Eric’s chest his hands were all over you again, and with your neck so tantalizingly exposed he can’t help but pay it special attention. His hands slide down your body and brush roughly over your ass, grab a handful of each cheek and give them a squeeze. Your back arches, lower tummy grinding his weeping cock against his hip, and you moan around Bim’s cock. He takes the opportunity to slide his spent dick from between your lips and plop down in the office chair behind him. 

With Bim now out of the picture (as temporary as that may or may not be), Eric sees this as his chance to do with you as he pleases. He finally scoots himself the rest of the way onto the desk, allowing his thighs relief from the job of holding him up. His hands move to the bend of your knees and slide them up, too, putting your aching core directly over his cock. 

It doesn't take a genius to know where this is going, and while you probably aren’t a genius (or maybe you are, who knows?) you also aren’t dumber than a box of fucking rocks, and you also aren’t about to stop what you’re doing to waste any brain power whatsoever trying to even  _ consider  _ any of the other options. As far as you’re concerned there  _ aren’t  _ even any other options, because the only option that makes sense right now is doing whatever you see fit that’ll get Eric’s cock pressed into your pussy. So you sit down on his dick, adjusting yourself until you can feel the length slot perfectly between your folds, and then you just go to town grinding down and rubbing yourself on it. 

His cock is so  _ warm.  _ Which makes sense, you know, because he’s a living human being who radiates heat; but Christ almighty it’s like Eric’s turned into a radiator in here! And it feels so  _ good _ . The ridge on the head of his cock rubs so deliciously against your clit with every movement and makes you feel like you’re going to implode on yourself. Just a quick glance up at Eric shows he’s in just about the same state you are.

And while you’re very,  _ very  _ content to keep doing this for the time being, absolutely fine to simply have his cock sliding along your sex, Eric looks like he’s about to lose it under you. His nails are digging into your thighs and he’s grinding himself up against you, face twisted in blissed out desperation. It’s kind of hot, actually, and if you weren’t ready to feel him balls deep in you again then you’d definitely keep up this teasing just to see his reactions.

The poor man nearly bursts into tears when you sit up on your knees, his hips jerking up as he searches for your body again. “Eric, Eric just lay back on the desk,” You chuckle at his display, waiting until he does what you say before you touch him again. He calms down after a few seconds, watching attentively as you reach down to give his cock a couple of strokes before standing it upright. It takes a couple times of repositioning before you’re finally hovering over him with the tip of his erection pressing to your entrance, but you’re there now.

God above knows you’re so fucking wet that you could take a whole lot more than just Eric right now, but the only think you have on your mind is getting Eric’s throbbing cock in you as fast as humanly possible, and if his expression was any indication at all then you know he feels the  _ exact  _ same way. Eric so kindly takes over the task of holding his dick in place, watching with wide, excited eyes as you finally ease yourself down until you feel the head of his cock pop inside you.

Eric doesn’t even  _ bother  _ trying to tell you to take it slow this time, clearly so delirious over wanting to fuck you that his hips are already jerking up to get deeper into the wet, suffocating heat of your body. Of course you  _ oblige  _ him, dropping yourself down onto his cock and earning one of the most slutty moans you’ve ever heard come from him.

You lean forward to press the palms of your hands flat on the desk next to Eric’s shoulders and lift your ass up, moaning as his erection slides back out of you so  _ easily _ before dropping back down, the sound of your ass slapping against his upper thighs ringing out into the air. Lift up, drop down; repeat, repeat, repeat. Already the rhythm’s been started, fast paced and with intent to chase your orgasms down quickly.

Up to this moment in time your eyes have been closed, far too lost in the sauce to be doing things like  _ looking around _ , but when the slap of a hand against the side of your assed cheek resounds in your ear drums your eyelids fly open in alarm. In front of you Bim is no longer in his chair with that shit eating grin, meaning he’s the one behind you who slapped your ass into smithereens. Your head jerks around to look at him with wide eyes and a goofy smile. “Can I  _ help  _ you, sir?”

Eric jumps at the loud sound of hand to assed cheek, eyes opening wide with concern until he realises what’s going on, after which his eyes narrow at Bim. He lets out the most irritated sigh you think you’ve ever heard before. “Are you serious?”

Bim repeats Eric’s sentence in a mocking tone, reaching one arm around your torso at the same time so he can slither his lil fingers down to your clit and begin circling it. “If you’ll just  _ gimme  _ a minute then you’ll be balls deep in them again in no time.”

The sass is strong with Eric tonight as he rolls his eyes half way to the back of his damn head, but curiosity is very clearly outweighing his irritation with being essentially cockblocked yet again. He sits up on his elbows, eyes locked onto Bim’s hand that continues fondling your butter bean. 

The movements of Bim’s fingers are far too much, far too fast, and before you can say anything your body is already reacting by trying to pull away from his fingers by instinctively lifting you up to your knees, but all it does is pull Eric’s cock from your cunt. As one can imagine Eric isn’t the happiest camper in the world about this, but Bim simply holds a finger up as a sign of “wait” and Eric sits back once more.

The man behind you (the one who has now cockblocked Eric not once, but  _ twice _ ), slides that finger across your tummy, around your side, and to your back. He at least has the courtesy to ease up on the brutal attack to your skittle as the fingers of that other hand slide between your folds. He slips two fingers into your cooter with ease and a surprised gasp. Honestly you aren’t really sure why he’s surprised… you just had Eric’s cock pounding into you so what did he expect? “ _ Well now, _ ” he breathes against your ear. “I suppose a couple of fingers just aren’t going to cut it, are they?” 

You look at Eric who is looking at Bim with narrowed “what the fuck is wrong with you” eyes, and you have to stifle a laugh behind your hand. Bim hears your giggling and pouts, then sticks his tongue out at Eric. “If you could stop making them laugh while I’m, you know-” He presses his free hand firm to your upper back, easing you to lean forward just enough for your ass to arch against him. “-trying to  _ fuck them _ that’d be  _ great, _ Eric.”

The man in front of you, poor Eric, he’s so confused. “Wait, w-what do you mean?”

Bim doesn’t give him a verbal answer, pulling his hand from your back and taking about four seconds to line himself up with your entrance and then dive right in. He buries his cock to the hilt and then tries for more like it’s an Olympic contest, and you’re thankful that it feels like he had slicked himself up with some lube before pulling a stunt like that. 

The force of his dramatic entrance like your Aunt Matilda showing up to the family reunion uninvited pushes you forward into Eric’s chest and you let out a yelp of surprise. He presses his hands against your shoulders to prevent your face from mashing painfully into his collarbone and glares at Bim.

You’re being stretched to what feels like an impossible amount, having Bim’s cock in you along with now  _ three  _ of his fingers (when he had slid that third one in you’re unsure). It does burn, as minor as it may be, but for some reason it hurts a lot less than you would have thought and fades rather quickly. You moan as Bim grinds his cock into your pussy, feeling every bump and curve.

The somewhat serious seeming moment is interrupted by Eric. “Oh, come on! I knew you w-were going to do this! What happened to you b-being the cuck for the night?”

“Oh, please, Eric,” Bim starts in, both verbally with Eric and physically with you, trying to start up a rhythm with his hand in the way. It’s not much, not  _ enough _ , and you’re wiggling impatiently for more. “I just wanted to take a little dip! It’s not very fair that you get all the fun!” 

“You already g-got to finish! I’ve been interrupted  _ twice _ now, need I remind you, and b-both times were by  _ you _ ,” Eric pokes Bim in the chest with a finger, then moves it up to point at his face.

You’re about to fuckin’ lose it by this point, like seriously. Eric’s not the only one who hasn’t gotten to nut yet, and it’s a whole lot easier for him to bust a fat one than it is for you. Your impatience is ringing loud and clear with how you’re trying to bounce yourself on Bim’s cock, but it seems these two morons are dead set on teasing each other instead of paying attention to the situation at hand; which, fun fact, is  _ you _ .

Bim playfully nips at his finger with a bastardly smirk and half lidded eyes, earning a (half hearted) stern look from Eric. “Okay, okay. You got me there,” He admits, sliding his cock and fingers from your body and leaving you feeling empty inside. Not emotionally or anything, you’re just missing a cock now, don’t worry. “Have at ‘em, champ.”

Eric pulls you up in his lap and you settle down against his thighs instinctively for comfort. His weeping erection is trapped between your tummies now, and you can feel it throbbing to the beat of its own drums. He rests his chin on your shoulder so he can talk to Bim. “Thank you very much, Bimothy.”

“Yeah, yeah. No problem, man.”

It takes approximately none seconds, zero, zip, nada time before you’re trying your best to grind forward against Eric, rubbing his cock between your bodies and letting him know you want that  _ back  _ in you  _ right the fuck now _ . He nods his head, sits back so you can sit up on your knees. He does the honors of lining himself up this time, rubbing the head of his cock between your wet folds until it’s teasing at your pussy, and grabbing your waist with his free hand. He doesn’t have to push down very hard for you to get the damn message, and you sink back down on his cock with a loud moan that mingles with his own. You close your mouth over his mid-moan, tongues immediately doing a funky little jig together while you grind circles into Eric’s lap. 

Several minutes later while you’re busy distracted with the rather addicting taste of everything Eric, Bim has the  _ audacity  _ to grab ahold of your hips again, making it very difficult to keep up your movements in Eric’s lap. Unfortunately for him ( **_again_ ** ) they grind to a complete stop when Bim moves his hands from hips to assed cheeks, spreading them as much as he can so his cock can prod at your currently occupied entrance. 

A gasp gets stuck in your throat when you finally connect the dots (albeit a little delayed), and you instinctively clench down on Eric’s cock. His hips jerk a little and earn a moan from you, which he appreciates, but for the time being he’s rather concerned with what’s going on behind you. “Are you sure that’s g-going to work?” He asks Bim over your shoulder. 

But Bim doesn’t give an answer, and even he doesn’t know if that’s just because he doesn’t actually have one or if he’s just so absorbed with what he’s doing that he didn’t even hear the question. After a few moments of silence he figures the best way to do this is by getting some fingers in there first, so he presses a couple of fingers until they slide in alongside Eric’s cock. Once he’s broken that vice-like seal of coochie around pengi he squeezes the head of his cock into the small opening and removes his fingers. He’s in. Sort of. Bim still has a ways to go before he’s completely in, but he’s got himself started now.

He waits a minute before continuing, giving you and Eric some time to adjust to the pressure. It burns a bit more than having his cock and fingers in there but as before, the pain doesn’t last too long. Eric, on the other hand, his grip on your waist has only tightened with each passing second until you’re resting your hands over his and easing his fingers from their death grip. He apologizes with a small smile and a kiss offering, which you gladly accept.

Bim takes your distraction as his opportunity to push forward some more, sliding his slick cock up and stretching you farther than you can say you’ve ever been stretched before. It stings, it burns, but there’s something about knowing you’re going to have them both in you at the same time that has you accidentally clenching down around their dicks. The pressure is bearably unbearable; not nearly enough but too much all the same; and for some strange reason you have the grand idea of trying to bear your weight down more to help Bim out but it doesn’t seem to help much.

“Fuck, I d-don’t- I’m not sure I’ll b-be able to move with you both,” You pant out, brows furrowed and eyes squeezed closed. 

Bim chuckles behind you, fucking  _ chuckles _ , the dong guzzling douchebag. “Don’t worry about that, baby”. 

And you don’t really know  _ why _ you shouldn’t worry about that; if anyone asked you it sure seems rather pointless to squeeze themselves both into you and then just  _ not move _ . But Bim really did mean “don’t worry about it”, because once he’s comfortable (or at least as comfortable as it’s gonna get when your squished cock to cock inside someone’s cooter) his hands are moving under your ass to hold you in place so he can slide his dick out and thrust back in.

Eric damn near jumps off the desk at the sudden stimulation and lets out a loud yelp, then slaps a hand over his mouth with an embarrassed, muffled “Sorry!” But by god he doesn’t let that mishap stop his hips from grinding into your dripping pussy with reckless fucking abandon, incomprehensible noises flowing out of his mouth nonstop like that porno blaring through the bluetooth speaker downstairs that you forgot your phone was connected to. 

Bim doesn’t  _ dare _ stop what he’s doing now, too lost in the fucking  _ sauce _ to even consider slowing it down at all. He bounces you on their cocks like all your lives depend on it. And Eric; sweet Eric; the man’s barely even moving himself, the tightness and the heat and the everything around his cock too much for him to do anything but rut desperately and hope it’s enough.

Bim’s talking now, and you have to focus  _ really  _ hard to understand a single damn word coming out of his mouth. “Fuck, baby, you’re so- so tight. Feel so good for us, so g-good,” but all you’re hearing is the occasional “fuck” and “good”, so you’re going to go ahead and take that to mean you have the bombest WAP known to mankind. He presses his chest to your back and you automatically lean forward against Eric’s chest. 

This gives Bim more leeway with his thrusts, pulling himself farther out and propelling back in with more force. But there’s this magical thing called a g-spot. No one knows what the G actually stands for. It’s some magical shit, who knows. Maybe it means “good spot”. But anyway, with the change in angle, with more freedom to his movements, the head of Bim’s cock can now press di _ rectly _ into this mystical spot with every thrust. 

There’s no doubt in anyone’s mind when he does it the first time. Your body tenses up, your pussy clenches  _ hard _ around them, and the ungodly noise that exits your body is enough to make St. John himself get a boner. Obviously Bim takes that as “do it again and again as many fucking times as you can please”, so what’s a man to do? Deny you your whore noise? He thinks not. So he picks up the pace a bit, fucking into you with the force ten thousand Pontiac G6’s. No, you will not find the word “slizzard” somehow slid in here, don’t worry. 

As you lean into Eric’s chest he wraps his arms around your back to hold you close to his body. All you can really do is hang on tight for dear life, practically drooling as you’re pounded into. Holding on for dear life is just about what Eric’s able to do, too, because it really seems that he picked the short straw tonight. A particularly hard thrust has you burying your head into the crook of his neck, pressing a wet kiss to the skin followed by a small bite, and Eric’s head jerks up. “I-I’m-” He doesn’t bother finishing the sentence, it’s questionable if he even  _ tried _ to finish it.

Bim simply grunts, so drowned in pussy that he doesn’t have the brain power to really respond at first. Eric cries out as he cums, thrusting up to get as far into you as humanly possible and empty his balls, cock twitching in the most wonderful of ways as he does so. It isn’t until now, specifically the feeling of Eric’s dick twitching against his own, that Bim finally understands what he was talking about. 

While Eric’s still riding out his orgasm and getting the last drops of cum squeezed out of him by your pussy, Bim reaches around to finger at your clit, finding it and circling it, trying to have you reach your orgasm before he does. Luckily for him you were pretty close already and Eric’s nuttage had you  _ right _ on the edge. 

It only takes a few rounds of his fingers before you’re cumming. You arms are draped around Eric’s neck, mouth hanging open and panting out loud, hot breaths, hips grinding down against their cocks and trying to milk them for all they’re worth. 

Your orgasm triggers Bim’s, and he ruts into you roughly as he shoots his load with a growl. Even after he’s finished, gotten as much out as he can muster, he continues gently grinding forward, pulling the very last ounces of pleasure from your bodies before it becomes overstimulation. 

You all sort of slump against each other, tired and wore out. When all is said and done the room is so, so quiet. Even your breathing is nearly inaudible, and for a split second you wonder if you had nutted so hard that it killed you until you realize it’s just the pounding rush of blood past your eardrums drowning everything out.

The two men who just fucked you silly don’t seem to have any plans to move, simply resting against you and holding you in their arms. It’s quiet and warm, and the threat of sleep is very dangerous right now. Bim’s voice startles you awake right as you begin to drift off.

“Well… This was your warning. Don’t get caught again, you two.”


End file.
